


The Angel

by cassiecasyl



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Universe, Don't Blink, Gen, Old Work, POV First Person, Time Travel, bad summary, i have no idea how to tag this, idek, kinda silly, like on a personal level, lonely assassins, okay?, poem, reader knows the Doctor, this is an old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: The reader is going to be send back in time by a weeping angel and asks the Doctor for help.
Series: Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251560
Kudos: 2





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I looked through old poems of mine today and found this.

An angel's gonna kiss me

Are you gonna miss me?

When it sends me back in time

Another sun that will never shine

The angel is the closest way

I can't see it, but I feel it

"Do not blink," to me I say

When I'm gonna meet it

Are you gonna heal it?

The wounded time,

A sun to shine,

Another poem to be rhymed

Then I looked into its eyes

You won't believe that I saw

A million years of lies

And I wonder who they are

The angel was the saddest

Of what I've ever seen

And in the place, the safest,

I will remember where I've been


End file.
